Aspects of the disclosure relate to information security, access control and authentication, and computer systems and networks for preventing unauthorized access to resources of enterprise computer systems. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to ensuring information security in data transfers by utilizing proximity keys.
Enterprise organizations may utilize various computing infrastructure to maintain large data sets, which may include confidential information and/or other sensitive data that is created and/or used for various purposes. In some instances, these large data sets may need to be transferred across various networks and/or between various computer systems. Ensuring security when transferring such data may be critically important to protect the integrity and confidentiality of the underlying information. In many instances, however, it may be difficult to ensure the integrity and confidentiality of the information associated with the data sets while also attempting to optimize the resource utilization, bandwidth utilization, and efficient operations of the computing infrastructure involved in maintaining and transferring the data.